No Going Back
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Harry apprentices at Wizard Scissors under hairdressing genius, Tom Riddle, it's nothing like he expected - or hoped. Muggle!AU.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The Friends Competition -** Mrs Bing

 **Slytherin Challenge** \- Tom Riddle

 **100 Pairings** \- TomHarry

 **Theme Challenge** \- 6:5. A Gryffindor

 **Mortal Kombat** \- Ferra and Tor

* * *

 _Written for Emma, who requested madness and made me write it_

* * *

 **No Going Back**

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just apprentice at my salon," Dora complained, pouting. "I already know how good you are, Harry!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry shook his head. They'd had this conversation at least five times already. "You're practically family. It's called favouritism and I don't want any accusations of it. Besides, have you seen the boss over at Wizard Scissors? I swear, he's actually magical. He can do things with hair that I've never seen before. I'm surprised he's even giving me a chance."

Dora huffed but nodded. "Fine. I know you're right. I just... I wanted Cut and Caboodle to be a family thing, you know?"

"I know. I'm not saying I'll never work for you, just... not right now. I have to take the opportunity to learn from him."

"Have you actually met him yet?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at his godson. "From what I've heard, he'd a bit of a jackass."

Harry snorted. "For about ten minutes when I went in for my interview. He's..." Harry trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Remus was right, his new boss was a jackass, but Harry had also had to check twice to make sure he wasn't drooling during the short ten minutes they'd been in the office together.

"Well, if he gives you any trouble or he's too much to deal with, you know there's always a place for you with me, right?" Dora offered, a small smile taking the place of her pout. She snuggled into Remus' side, and Harry returned her smile.

"Of course."

* * *

"You will be sweeping, cleaning, making yourself invisible, and if that is too much for your capabilities to handle then you should inform me now and not waste my time. If, and it is a remarkably big if, you can prove to be able to follow my rather simple instructions, I may move you onto shampooing in a few weeks. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded once, making sure to keep his face blank though inside he was seething. He was worth more than being a cleaner, dammit. Tom smirked at him, clearly knowing exactly what Harry was feeling.

"You might have been the hotshot in your classes, Potter, but here, you _will_ start from the bottom and fight your way up."

"Where's the sweeping brush?" Harry asked, refusing to rise to the goading smirk on Tom's face.

"Good boy."

Gritting his teeth, Harry followed his new boss to the storage cupboard and set about familiarising himself with where everything was kept. There was no way was he going to walk out on his first day, and as hard as it was, he was also not going to punch Tom's very perfect nose.

No matter how tempting.

* * *

"Potter!"

"Yes?"

"Go down to Starbucks and get me a venti skinny vanilla frappe, soy milk, non fat, two shots of espresso and a pump and a half of caramel. And Potter? Make sure you watch them make it. The staff are imbecilic on their best days."

"Who died and made me your slave," Harry sneered.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to make you join him," Lucius replied flippantly.

Tom snorted, but nodded at Harry. With a sigh, Harry got up, glaring at Lucius as he did so. The senior stylist had been getting on his nerves for the entire fortnight since he'd been working at Wizard Scissors, and he was about at his breaking point.

"Grab me a black coffee while you're there, Potter."

Harry was almost at the door when he was called back. "Potter?"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Don't let them stir it with a plastic spoon."

* * *

"Potter?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop daydreaming and get out here."

Blinking, Harry shifted himself out of the stockroom and onto the salon floor, waiting for his orders.

"Lucius is busy and I have to finish off that lady's foils. Shampoo that woman's hair, and make sure you do it correctly."

Harry nodded, trying his hardest to contain his smile at finally, finally, being trusted to do more than sweep up hair and take the long walk to Starbucks. He greeted the customer politely and after putting on the cover all, he helped her into the seat. Adjusting it so it was just the right fit, he instructed her to tilt her head back and proceeded to wash her hair.

Massaging her scalp as he washed, he wasn't surprised that when he was finished, the woman was almost bonelessly relaxed. Helping her back to her feet, he led her to the station Tom had indicated was for her, and left her with a few magazines and the promise of a cup of tea.

A few hours later, Harry was gratified when Tom quietly informed him that he was on shampooing duty from the following day onwards.

* * *

"How are you getting on at Wizard Scissors?" Hermione asked, toying with the stem of her wine glass.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I mean… I've been there for three months and I just… I'm sick and tired of shampooing. I was so excited to apprentice there and it's nothing like I hoped. I wanted to learn from him, you know? The man is a genius and he… actually I'm fairly sure he forgets I exist most of the time. I'm thinking of putting my notice in. At least with Dora, I'd actually get the hands on experience the apprenticeship calls for."

"I don't think you should quit, Harry," Hermione murmured. "Maybe he's waiting to see if you'll stick out the boring bits?"

"Or maybe he's really a sadist who enjoys my suffering," Harry replied darkly, taking a large gulp of the Vodka and Coke he'd been nursing.

Hermione chuckled. "I doubt it. He wouldn't have given you the apprenticeship if he didn't intend to teach you, Harry."

"Why do you insist on seeing the good in people?" Harry sighed. "Surely you can leave me to believe my boss is Satan; even if only for a little while?"

Outright laughing, Hermione nodded. "Sure, Harry. If it makes you feel better, I'm sure Tom Riddle is evil incarnate."

"Thank you. Now, how's law school?"

* * *

Harry sighed and stretched his back. As Christmas approached, Tom was keeping the Salon open later and later, and of course, Harry was expected to stay until closing every day. His hands ached from the amount of shampooing he'd done that day, and all he wanted was to curl up in bed and enjoy the lie in his day off would offer him the following day.

"Potter, I need you here in the morning. I'll be listing what needs restocking and could use an extra pair of hands."

"It's my day off," Harry argued, as he pulled his coat on. "I have plans."

"Then cancel them. This is more important."

"The hell it is. You can't make me come in on my day off, the first I've had in two weeks, to do a stock-take that I'm pretty sure you can do on your own. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Actually, I can, and I am. I'll see you at eight am, sharp. Do not be late."

"Screw you, and screw your stock-take. I'm done -"

Tom cut Harry off, covering his lips with his own. A hand wrapped around Harry's wrist, pulling him closer until their chests met.

Pulling away, Harry blinked, dazed, as his fingertips ghosted his lips. He saw Tom smirk smugly.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harry," he purred, turning away and walking into his office, closing the door with a quiet click.

Harry shook his head, hurt rather than angry at the surprise kiss. He'd known for a while that Tom must be aware of his crush, but to use it against him like this…

"I'm done," he repeated quietly, pulling his coat closer around him as he left the shop. He wouldn't be back in the morning.


End file.
